


I Won't be Satisfied 'Till I'm Under Your Skin

by Colordrained



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, Gay Smut, Hand Jobs, Holy fuck okay here we go, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I'll just add more tags later lol, Long, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, OT3, Oh, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgy, Overstimulation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Rimming, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Shy!Liam, Slash, Smut, Stress, Stress Relief, Teasing, Threesome, alright um what else, dirty talking, duh - Freeform, even though there is plot some might not really consider it plot idk, nervous!Liam, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colordrained/pseuds/Colordrained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis doesn't know why he feels the need to do this. He just. He does. And really, Liam isn't complaining.</p><p> </p><p>Aka there isn't enough Liam/Louis smut in this damn fandom or enough Liam/Louis/Harry threesomes so</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't be Satisfied 'Till I'm Under Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Um. I'm not sure how good the smut is????? It's ok I guess. The feelings/ plot is better i think. So I fuckin love lilo smut and just any smut with Liam bc of the contrast of how cute n fluffy Liam is and hiM HAVING SEX IS JUST WOW so I wrote a thing.
> 
> Um wow don't know how it's almost 8k words ha
> 
>  
> 
> Shout out to Maroon 5 for the title. It's a song called Shiver its frick frackin amazing go listen if you haven't heard it
> 
> Hopefully this thing is tolerable 
> 
> If you read it ily
> 
> Oh btw all of my work is un-beta'd like always so *shrugs*

Liam has been thinking a lot. Things like dates and signings and magazine shoots and, fuck, he hasn't seen his family in forever. About wow, he wishes there was less decisions to make before this damn tour. And if he could please just end this chaos for a few seconds so that he can breathe, and think. And it's all a little too much. And he loves his job, loves it so much no one else could possibly know. He's fulfilled his dream, and that's- it's astounding. And that's exactly why he doesn't complain to anyone, because this is all so perfect, so surreal, he can shut his mouth and take the stress and deal with it. Except Liam also tends to overestimate himself, and his capacity for responsibility. 

Louis thinks a lot too. About things like huh, Harry's shirt looks really fucking nice on him today. And wow, Zayn can sing. And also Liam seems a little stressed. Rather, a lot stressed. Then he thinks that yeah, Liam has been making a lot of the decisions lately. And Liam actually might be a lot more not-okay then he's letting on. And he also wonders things like when the fuck is the last time Liam has had an orgasm, because he looks like he needs one. Oh. Then he may or may not be off-handedly picturing what Liam would look like with an orgasm coursing through his body and nope- nope. He's got to do this photo shoot right now. Not picture Liam having an orgasm. 

And so Louis smiles, the camera flashes. Liam smiles, the camera flashes. And the thoughts go away.

~

It's back later that night, when they're all settled back home in their flats and homes, when Louis gets to thinking about his earlier ideas. About Liam and orgasms. And of course, that's what Liam needs. Sex is always the answer when you're stressed, that's an obvious one. The tricky part is with who, and when, and where, and coaxing Liam, and the fact Liam probably won't have sex with anyone willingly, because he hasn't got a girlfriend, or a boyfriend, at the moment. And Liam isn't one to have casual sex. Basically, that brings it down to the band. 

(They have this...this thing. Together. No one really brings it up, ever. But back in the earlier times of One Direction, back when they all lived in the same complex, Louis and Harry obviously fucked. They were/are dating. But then maybe Niall went over to Zayn's and gave him a hand job, and maybe Harry really just wanted to suck Liam off, and Louis might quite like fucking around with Niall- and it just kind of stayed like that. It didn't happen as often, at all. But it's still not unusual, and they all still wouldn't mind it.)

In other words, its gonna have to be Louis. Because who the fuck else is gonna go try and seduce Liam.

Also, Louis has this pretty little thing called Harry. Harry, being the one person in this world Louis cannot fucking live without. And yes, they've all messed about but Harry _is_ his boyfriend who he loves a ridiculous amount, and he can't just go fuck Liam and not tell Harry.

And so when they wake up, when Harry makes him pancakes and Harry takes a sip of his coffee, Louis says,

"Y'think Liam would have sex with me?"

To which Harry responds by swallowing abruptly and a little coffee dribbling down his chin. 

"What?" Harry says, his brows all drawn up.

"I just-" Louis sighs, sweeps his hair over- "Liam's like, abnormally stressed. And I don't think he's gotten off in, like, 8 years. So-"

"So naturally, y'should have sex with him."

"Right." Louis smirks, "...aaaannd you think I'm an idiot."

"Well," Harry rolls his eyes and smiles down at his coffee, stirring a little more sugar into it, "I wasn't going to put it that way. But I think we've done this before. Last time he was stressed you tried to get him drunk of his arse, and it worked, and also he poured soap all over the floor to try and make a slip-n-slide." Harry grins up at Louis, who tries to hold back a giggle.

"It helped, though, did it not?" Louis says pointedly.

Harry sighs, "yeah." And then, "so, are you suggesting you actually have sex with him?" Harry turns back around to the pancakes, flipping them. Harry's the perfect boyfriend. He cooks Louis pancakes and Lou doesn't even have to ask.

"Well. Like, I know, obviously, you're...you're my boyfriend, so. I can't- I know I can't just do that..." Louis trails.

"Why?" Harry asks

"What do you mean why? It's- it's cheating."

"No, we're in a band. We fuck around." Harry shrugs

"But-"

"If I said I want to go give Zayn a blow job, do you object?"

"Well, no."

"So neither do I."

Louis bites on his thumb nail. 

"Really?" 

"Really."

Louis thinks a while longer. Then he gets tired of thinking, and moves on to eating some pancakes. And then he chews for a bit, and comes up with the best idea yet.

"Haz?" He says, blinking up at him.

Harry leans down on the countertop, looks at Lou. 

"Hmm."

"You want to help me with Liam?" Louis offers a raised eyebrow, and a hinted grin. 

"Like- like sex you mean? Like the three of us?" 

Louis smiles, and nods. 

Harry feels a heat in his stomach, and smiles back, "yeah. Yeah, that's good." 

"Yeah?"

"Mhmm"

And then Harry just leans across and kisses him, because he really likes how Louis thinks sometimes.

~

Louis and Harry go to work, aka a radio station, and do an interview with the boys, which is extremely boring and particularly irritating because all Louis wants to do is get to Liam and talk to him and just not do an interview. So twenty whole fucking minutes later, the interviewer is saying "thank you boys, it's been wonderful talking with you." And Louis smiles and thanks her too, and smiles wider then at Liam. 

They walk out to sort of the lobby area of the station, and that's where Louis pulls Liam aside.

"Hey, Li." Louis says, jutting his hip out like he always does when he stands. He puts his hand on Liam's shoulder and quirks his head to the side. Liam raises an eyebrow.

"Me and Harry would be really happy if you'd come to our house for a chat, mate. Just, you know," Louis shrugs, "wanna talk to you a bit. You've been pretty stressed. S'never good."

Liam looks down, "look, Lou, I don't really want to talk about it, I know... I know you're just being nice, I just. I don't want to, or need to, to be honest."

Louis squeezes his shoulder, "Liam?"

And Liam looks up, takes his bottom lip into his mouth, "mm?"

"Please, man? Just a chat s'all. We can go swim after or somethin, yeah?"

Liam sighs, "yeah, sure."

Louis smiles wide, "love you, Liammm." And he turns around, grabs Harry. He gives Harry a short nod, they head off to the car.

Liam rubs his eyes. He really fucking doesn't want to go talk about this.

~

"You just- how did y'even get him t'do it?" Harry says, brows knitted. Harry has his eyebrows like this a lot, Louis has been noticing. He's confused a lot apparently.

"I didn't. I just told him we were gonna chat."

"Fuckin hell, Lou. You suppose we're just gonna chat a bit and then accidentally yank his trousers down and get my mouth on his dick and hope he goes with it?"

Louis stifles a giggle, "well- no. Just. I don't know, Harry. I'll figure it out."

"He's probably gonna be like 'no, stop, I haven't showered today, guys'," Harry laughs then. Louis laughs too, because he loves Harry. 

And then he stops, and smiles, "Harry. That's- that's it. I'm gonna get you to shower with him first, just get him horny, and then get 'im out, and we'll actually- like."

"And how do you suppose you'll get him to agree to showering with me?" Harry says pointedly.

"D'you trust me?" 

Harry sighs, "I trust you."

~

Liam's actually there before they are. How, they don't know. But Liam smiles and fixes his shirt as he gets out of his car, and Louis smiles back at him. Harry kisses him on the cheek.

They go inside, and Louis gets them all a beer (the more fuzzy Liam's mind is, the better), and Louis plops down on the sofa. Harry pulls Liam down onto the beanbags, hugging around his torso. Liam just lets him.

"Liam, you should just stay here tonight." Louis says, and before Liam can say anything otherwise, Harry is squeezing him tighter and saying

"Yes, yep. You're gonna, right Liam?" And so Liam just sighs, smiles, and agrees.

"Good then. You know what, lets just. Lets not chat. I know you don't want to. Lets watch a movie or something instead?" Louis offers. Harry smiles at Louis. 

"Lou, it's only like half two," Liam says.

"That rhymes!" Harry giggles, and Louis rolls his eyes.

"Fine then. We can... We can go out to some shops then. Y'wanna go shower, and I'll just change, and- yeah. We can go where you'd like," Louis smiles hopefully, trying to make the shower sound like a casual offer. Because if he sounds too eager, too forceful, Liam will know something's up. And then everything goes to shit. Louis doesn't like when everything goes to shit. 

"Yeah- yeah. I haven't showered yet." 

Harry jumps up, lets go of Liam, "I'll come show you how the shower works, then."

"Harry, I've showered here before."

"We changed the shower," Louis cuts in. And this is getting a little obvious, but fuck it. Sometimes Liam is a little too kind, and isn't really suspicious about people's motives.

Harry smiles, tugs Liam's hand towards the shower, and Louis smiles. He's done it. He's fucking brilliant.

~

Harry shuts the door behind him, Liam inspects the shower,

"You guys haven't changed the shower, Harry. I know how this one works."

Harry smiles, "I know." He clasps his hands behind his back all cute while Liam looks confused, and explains.

"I- ehm, Lou has noticed, like, how you've been lately. Like, really stressed, and. And he wants you to be able to just relax."

"Are you guys trying to get me drunk again? Because-"

"No, no," Harry chuckles, "uhm. Lou just figured, like... Fuck, I know you're gonna get all nervous as soon as I say it," Harry rubs a hand over his hair, "uhm. We're gonna have sex, Liam. The three of us. And you're gonna be okay-"

"Harry," Liam says, and Harry can hear how nervous he is. He can tell he definitely doesn't want this, or maybe he does and he's a little ashamed, but he's got to be careful. He knows he does.

"Hey," Harry says, stepping to cradle Liam's face, "it's okay, Liam." And he kisses Liam's cheek again, and Liam doesn't know what is the right thing to do. He does, sort of kind of a little bit, want to. But also he doesn't like that Louis feels responsible for his personal sanity, and he doesn't think they should really do this, and that having a threesome with your mates is okay, even though way back when it was okay with him. They've grown up, Harry is with Louis. And he's nervous, he doesn't want to do this. Except he also does.

Harry moves to his jaw, and Liam says his name again, "Harry." And Harry comes up to look at him. 

"You okay?" 

And Liam swallows, "I don't think I want this," he takes a shaky breath, "or I might really want it and i dont know if thats okay." And he sounds so nervous, Harry just wants to cuddle him, or something.

"Liam, I promise it'll be good for you. It's okay. It's just me and Lou, alright?" 

And Liam nods, but then he shakes his head because-

"Harry, we're not all 17 still." And Harry nods.

"But I still love you enough to know you're stressed out of your fucking mind. Liam. Come on." 

And Harry kisses him gently, and Liam of course reciprocates, because he wants this so much. He just really feels like he shouldn't. 

"I'm gonna turn the water on, Liam. Just stay in here." And Liam finds himself nodding. Well, fuck.

Harry turns around in the spacious bathroom, and while he gets the water going and hot, Liam looks at himself in the big mirror and breathes, and nods. Because he'll be okay, Harry said he would.

Harry comes back over, smiles sweetly.

"I'm gonna let you do what you want Liam. Kiss me if you'd like, yeah?" He drags a thumb over Liam's cheekbone, and Liam swallows, and leans forward, and kisses Harry.

Liam's hands tangle in his soft hair, Harry's go to Liam's waist.  
And then and Liam presses his hips towards Harry a bit, Harry does the same. 

_Shower. Shower, Harry._ the little voice in his head is reminding him, and he splits apart, nods, "c'mon, Liam." And Liam nods back.

Harry goes over by the shower, turned away from Liam to give him at least a little more comfort. He strips and steps under the water, waits for Liam.

Liam is a shade of pink when he joins Harry. They stand a little close, and the water droplets on Liam's eyelashes are making Harry grin. 

"Can- can I wash you, maybe? Like-" Harry is asking, all stuttery and maybe this will scare Liam, but Liam cuts him off with a soft little, "yeah."

Liam didn't really mean to sound eager, he honestly isn't that eager. He just thinks that sounds nice and calm and intimate and not- not too _sexual_ yet, which is good. 

So Harry grabs the coconut scented body wash, pours a large pool into his palm. Liam breathes in carefully, calmly, and Harry smiles at him reassuringly. 

Liam decides that he does _quite_ like the feeling of Harry's soapy palms running over his chest, like, a lot. He likes even more the feeling of them over his abdomen; Harry's abnormally large hands splayed over all his muscles, the easy slide of the soap. It's nice. 

And then Harry is asking him to turn around, and proceeds to dig his thumbs into the muscles on Liam's shoulder and

" _Oh_ ," 

Harry chuckles, "s'good?"

Liam nods and sighs. 

So he gets a little shoulder massage, which obviously gets him a little riled up in a spine-tingling, completely relaxed sort of way; as it would for any other guy. But it's slow, and not really intentionally arousing, so it's okay. 

Then Harry's hands are going down, down Liam's spine, lower, his thumbs dipping into the little dimples in his lower back, and Liam gets a bit nervous, but breathes. 

His hands go down to cup nicely around the curve of Liam's bum, not really in a suggestive way, just more comforting. Liam breathes again, he's okay with this. 

"I- is it okay if I, like... Ehm." Harry stops his sentence, not really knowing what he's asking.

Liam trusts Harry, really. Because he isn't like Louis where he pushes a bit too far and then lets Liam adjust; Harry is slow and careful and he knows Liam's boundaries, knows when and when not to cross them. He won't put Liam in a position that's unnecessarily uncomfortable. 

So, really, Liam doesn't care what the question is.

"Yeah. It's- you can do whatever," Liam responds.

Harry nods, even though Liam can't see. Then he adds an apprehensive, "I won't- I'm not gonna push you, Liam. Just tell me-"

"You're okay, H. I, like, trust you."

And so Harry presses his thumbs deep into the flesh of the curves, slides one of his hands gently between, over his opening, and Liam gets a little nervous, honestly.

"S'okay. You're doing _so_ good, Li." 

So Liam nods and breathes, lets Harry repeat the soothing motion, and really, that's all it is- soothing. It's not really meant as anything but that. Harry just asked to wash him up, and that's all that's happening.

"You're really- I mean, all of you understand me. But. You're just- you... Dunno. You just get me, i think. The most." Liam says softly, lets his eyes close.

"S'good, then. I think so too." 

Harry crouches down to do the back of Liam's legs, and them tells Liam to turn back around. 

He's faced with not only the front of Liam's legs, but also his dick that's swollen up for the most part, that makes Harry's stomach twist up. 

Harry tries not to look, he know it'll make Liam self conscious and nervous, and just focuses on the washing part. 

"I always- I love doing this. Like, I love washing Lou off in the shower. Just seeing how relaxed it gets 'im. Same for you. It's nice to see you calm 'nd relaxed."

Harry stands back up to look him in the eye. Liam nods, "feels nice." He says, with a small smile.

"Want me to rinse you, or-"

"Yeah, s'good."

Harry nods, runs his hands over him a bit quicker than last time, letting the water and his palms take all the soap off. This time when Harry goes over Liam's bum, his hole, Liam lets out a shaky little breath. Harry smiles; he's succeeding. He's getting Liam properly turned on.

He comes back up, they stand sort of close.

Liam then, is tracing his first finger over Harry's bottom lip.

"Your lips are quite pink," he says quietly.

"Mmhm." Harry hums, lets Liam trace over his lips. It feels really nice, in this special, intimate sort of way. Harry lets his eyes close for a second, and then Liam's finger is gone, and replaced by Liam's lips. Harry hums, opens his mouth a little. He's proud of himself, for actually being able to do this. 

He licks over Liam's bottom lip, which makes Liam grin a bit. And they kiss, which Liam really, really likes. And then Harry is breathing soft words out, 

"Just let me do the work, okay? Just enjoy it."

And Liam nods. Harry's lips go to his pulse point, and he sucks gently. Liam lets his eyes close and loves the feeling of Harry's smooth lips. They're always smooth, unlike Liam's which are always a little rough. But the steam is making both their lips all warm and soft and a lot better, and it's just nice. Just really nice. 

Harry works his way down his neck, around the front to the little hollow at the base of his throat. Harry dips his tongue into the little area, and Liam gives a light little _Oh_. Harry grins, and does it again, and a few more times until Liam's eyes are squeezed tight. 

Harry then gets down on his knees, gently, practiced, like it's what he was made to do. (Louis and him have had some debate over this matter. Louis is always saying, 'I think you were actually made to fall on your knees like that, Harry.' To which Harry says 'No, no, you're much better at it than I am.' But Louis insists that Harry looks so elegant and graceful, just lowering himself and landing at the perfect height to get at Louis's trousers. In all fairness, Louis is probably right.)

And he works on the job Louis gave him: get Liam horny enough to where he really needs this.

And so he plants an open mouth just below Liam's navel, and sucks, and flattens his tongue out against Liam's skin. Liam's head falls back at that, against the tile, a sigh falls from his mouth. His hand fists up a bit then, when Harry reaches up with his right arm to gently roll one of Liam's nipples between his thumb and first finger. And then, Harry takes his left hand down to wrap around Liam's cock, which makes Liam's fist splay back out, it darts back to meet the tile wall. 

A broken little "Har-ry" comes out of Liam's mouth, and Harry pulls his mouth away for a moment to say, "call Lou in, then." And Liam doesn't even open his eyes before yelling a (fairly weak), "Lou!" That makes Harry groan against Liam's skin, sort of loud, because _fuck_ Liam sounds wrecked.

And just moments later, Louis is waltzing in with his hips swaying like they do, in his sweat pants and t-shirt. He opens the shower door, but Liam still doesn't open his eyes, One) because this feels too good and Harry isn't moving his hand and Liam wants him to, but doesn't ask. And Two) because he doesn't think he can look Louis in the eye.

"How's it Liam?" Louis asks, a grin on his face. No one can see how actually turned on Louis is; he's too good at masking it. But Louis's stomach did definitely knot up when he came in and opened the shower door. Definitely. Liam answers him with a little "Mm."

"Tell me, Liam. How is it?"

Liam opens his eyes, and lets his head swing towards Louis. Louis thinks he might just _die_ , with Liam looking at him through thick eyelashes looking absolutely fucked, and god, his voice when he says, "it's really good." 

Louis's mouth sort of goes dry, and he bites his lower lip and says, "right. Yeah." And gets his shirt off as fast as he can, his trousers and boxers right after. And Liam just keeps looking at him, because he can't help it, really. And Louis has this new desire in him, he's not normally needy in sex but Liam is just falling apart he loves it so much, and for some reason it's making Louis unbelievably aroused. 

He kisses Liam immediately, grabbing Liam's face in his hand and standing up straighter, he kisses Liam hard, repeatedly, until Harry does actually move his hand, slides it up and down the length of Liam just once, and Liam breaks away just to moan. Louis is filling up a little absurdly fast, because of this little fucker named Liam. Liam's driving him mad, which, wasn't actually part of the plan. But sometimes unexpected is good. 

Louis doesn't really know how to make good use of himself, just kind of watches Liam and Harry for a few seconds. Then his dick is just fucking aching, and he says, 

"Right. Boys. Come on. I need a little something here," and Harry turns to look at him, and he bites his bottom lip and Louis can actually watch the arousal spread across Harry's face. Harry wants Louis's cock in his mouth so much it's almost comical. 

"Bedroom?" Harry asks, and Louis nods immediately. 

They sort of dry off but not really (Louis tells Liam he likes the water on his skin, which makes Liam blush a bit) and go to the bed, where basically Harry pushes Louis down on the bed and crawls up by him and take Louis's entire cock in his throat. Louis's head falls back and he sighs, and smiles, and Harry actually kind of comes back up and grins because he really needed this; Louis's cock in his mouth. 

"Um." Liam says, just kind of standing by the side of the bed, and Louis smiles up at him. 

"What do you want, Liam? Anything. You can have anythin."

"Ehm." Liam kind of clears his throat, and blushes scarlet, "I kind of, like. Maybe- well, only if you want-" 

"Liam, love. You aren't gonna freak us out. What do you want, mm?" Louis leans out to trace his fingernail over Liam's thigh, which makes Liam's breath hitch. 

"Um. Will both of you, like. Could both of you suck me at once?" 

And Louis wants to fucking give him a pat on the back, because he knows it was hard to say. Also, that's the best idea in the actual _world._

"Yeah. Yes, Liam. That sounds perfect, fuck." Louis nudges Harry's head off of his cock, who just smiles devilishly towards Liam's.

"Lay up there," Louis points to the top of the bed, and Liam obeys, and wow, Liam has a pretty cock, Harry thinks.

Harry climbs up on his left side and Louis climbs to his right, and Harry just takes him all in like he does, and Liam's cheeks fill with color, and Louis is taking his face to kiss him, then kiss his neck.

"You're gonna come twice, okay, Li? Once from this, and once from something else."

And Liam doesn't know if he can actually do that or not, but fuck, he'll die trying.

"Yeah, yeah that's-" Louis cuts him off with a kiss. Liam just kisses back, hard, sort of trying to distract himself from Harry and his sinful tongue, because if he focuses too much on that he'll be gone in a second.

But he's always loved kissing, always been fairly good at it, so he kisses Lou with all he's got. And then he does let himself indulge in Harry, and God, is it nice. Liam probably should thank Louis for getting Harry to be as good at this as he is.

Harry comes up and presses his tongue to the underside of the head of Liam's cock, and giggles while he does, because Liam fucking _jumps_ at that, pulls away from Louis, and looks down at Harry. And Harry does, admittedly, look pretty nice. 

His lips are curled into a smile at the corners, his face displaying this cocky expression that Liam can't stand, and apparently Louis can't either, because he shoves Harry away from Liam. Harry makes a pouty face that really shouldn't be as attractive as it is, and Louis settles his lips around the head of Liam's cock. It becomes very apparent to Liam that neither of them are particularly bad at sucking dick. 

He lets his head fall back, closes his eyes, enjoys the contrast of Louis to Harry. Harry's pillowy lips kiss down the length of Liam, sloppily and messy but yet still entirely pleasurably, while Louis is careful and presses his tongue to all the right spots that make Liam's heart stutter and his mind go blank. And yes, he was right, they're both too fucking good at this. 

He feels Louis's hand sneak down on his very inner thigh, and that's what makes him open his eyes.

And he groans at the sight; Louis's tongue curling around the head of his cock and Harry sucking at the base and _fuck_ they're both so pretty it isn't even fair. Louis's teeth drag just the slightest bit as he goes to switch places with Harry, causing Liam's hips to lift up a bit involuntarily. 

Louis's hand pushes his thigh down, and Liam just tries to breath- inhale, exhale- while Harry takes half of his cock into his mouth. 

Louis takes good care in sucking on what Harry can't reach, and Liam didn't actually know that something like this would feel so fucking good. 

Lou and Harry must make eye contact or something, because Louis moans, a warm buzz against Liam's cock, which is pretty hot by itself- but then Louis's finger is going closer and closer to his ass, and settles right on his perineum, and presses just hard enough to make Liam hiss out the word ' _shit_ '. 

Louis quite liked that little chain reaction. He does it again; presses his finger in a little harder and Liam draws out a deep moan, and Harry sucks just a bit harder, and Liam is coming before he realizes it. 

He forgets how nice it is; the burst of warmth in his stomach and the numbing white through his mind. And then the smile creeps onto his face, because fuck, he needed this so bad. He rolls his hips down a bit, and lets the orgasm work through his muscles, through every vein, and it's like liquid relaxation. The pain and stress just floods out of him. 

Louis's finger is still on that little area that is fucking unbelievably sensitive, but they were kind enough to get their mouths off his dick. He doesn't think he could handle one single additional touch there. 

When he opens his eyes, he finds Harry smiling proudly at him, and Louis looking at Harry like he wants to just eat him. Then, Louis must snap or something because he lets his hand leave Liam, and he just sort of pounces on Harry; grabbing his face and leaning over him and kissing the fucking _hell_ out of him, and Liam just mutters a "Christ" because while it might be odd for Liam to enjoy it, he fucking does.

Harry's body arches up into Louis, and Louis pushes down and they just have this rhythm. Louis is normally the one with all the self control. And he just- he seems so fucking overwhelmed he doesn't know what to do. And for some reason unbeknownst to Liam, that's incredibly hot, and a little too much to comprehend. 

_He_ is doing this. Liam is. Liam is making Louis lose his self control. What the hell. 

Louis continuously ruts up against Harry, and it should look awkward or odd but it _doesn't_ , it looks smooth and practiced and they fit together so well it's insane.

Harry pulls away for a second, grabs Louis's face in his hands. 

"Haz, I'm-" Louis swallows thickly, "I'm gonna get a few fingers in you, yeah?" And then he looks at Liam, "you're gonna watch, Kay?" 

Liam nods, going a bit dizzy at the thought. 

Liam scoots over to the edge of the bed, and Harry clambers to the middle so that he can lay out a bit, get his legs open. 

Louis got up, and is rummaging through a drawer in the dresser, coming back with a bottle of lube. 

Harry smiles at the sight, actually smiles this dopey, languid smile. Liam realizes how much this kid actually must love sex, or, rather, sex with Louis. Then again, Liam would probably be smiling too, if he was in that position and knew how good Louis was at fingering.

Louis is quick and hasty, not careful like usual. The lube is sloppily drizzled over his fingers and Harry's ass, making Harry wince at the cold.

Louis doesn't waste time, either, pushing the first half of his pointer finger straight into Harry, making Harry sigh happily.

"Liam, love? You wanna come down here an' watch?" Louis says, voice particularly weak.

"I'm- no. I sort of, ehm,I like watching his face." 

Harry grins, as does Louis. 

"Understandable. He's quite pretty," Louis must crook his finger or something because Harry's arching a bit off the bed and drawing his eyebrows together, further proving Liam's point.

Liam bites his lip, carefully traces a fingernail over one of Harry's swallow tattoos. Harry sucks in a breath, eyes flickering to Liam. 

"S'nice, Liam." He says softly. Liam nods, and gets a better idea. He places his lips over the same area, and leaves a wet kiss. Harry lets out another one of those sigh/moan things, and Liam assumes he likes it. He nips a bit, sucks on the skin, anything that seems nice. He draws away for a second and finds himself eyeing Harry's nipple. And yeah, that seems like the best idea yet. 

He grins a bit, and Harry eyes him.

"What?" Harry rasps out. 

Liam bites his bottom lip, "I just..." He draws in a little breath, and then goes for it. He takes Harry's nipple into his mouth and sucks, and Harry has a notable reaction. His hips lift up, a broken little  
"O-h," leaves his mouth. Louis looks up, and smirks when he sees Liam.

"That's it, Li," Louis says, voice heavy. He mutters the second part more as an afterthought, "Fuck, he loves that." and Harry looks deep into Louis's eyes. Louis swallows, Harry smiles lazily at him. 

Louis gets a third finger in him, Harry groans when he pushes it in. Harry can do this quite easily, really, and it's gotten to the point where it's not uncomfortable- just incredibly _full_ , and Harry gets sort of drunk off the feeling. 

"Haz, you think you're ready?" Louis asks, and Liam is once again thinking that this whole situation is a bit absurd, but is too busy pulling Harry apart with his tongue to care any further.

Harry nods, "yeah- two," he lets out a grunt when Louis crooks his fingers again, "two is usually okay." 

Louis just keeps watching his fingers in Harry- entranced, almost. "Not for Li, though. He's a bit bigger," Louis says quietly.

There's a sudden silence in the room. Harry's breath hitches, and he blushes hard at the thought. Liam looks up suddenly, down at Louis, up to Harry's face, and his stomach twists a bit. Yeah, this is definitely absurd.

"I-" Liam gets out before Louis is looking at him, and saying

"You want it, yeah?" 

And Liam just looks back down at Harry's sweating face, where he looks so much more than desperate and _of course_ Liam wants it.

"I-" he runs his hand through his hair, "fuck. Yeah, I- please." 

Louis nods then, and his whole demeanor is seriously winding Liam up too. Harry's down there smiling sloppily and acting just drugged out on it, Liam's going a bit insane from how aroused he is, but he's still grinning occasionally and taking it slow.

Louis is just- just losing it. He's not one to make such few comments, to never smile. He's the one who teases Harry when he might moan a little embarrassingly loud, or make a stupid sex face. But now? No, Louis is fucking so caught up in this he can't even bother. He just stays mostly quiet and watches them both intently, and that's really fine by Liam and Harry. 

Louis draws the fingers out, making Harry whine a bit, and Liam is asking, "what- what are we doing?" 

To which Louis pats the end of the bed.

"Liam, put your ass down here. All the way at the end, and- Harry, just. Fuck- You're gonna ride him, okay?" 

Harry grins almost sadistic-like, and what Liam doesn't know is that riding is possibly Harry's favorite thing in the _world _.__

__Liam actually doesn't know much of anything right now, because his brain just went completely blank at the thought._ _

__"Liam," Louis snaps sharply. Liam looks up at him, and Louis looks way too urgent for Liam's slow state of thought._ _

__"You okay, Lou?" Harry asks, and Louis sighs._ _

__"I'm- I'm sorry. Fuck, I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm just-" Harry comes over to him, holds his head in his hands- "I'm really fucking overwhelmed for some reason. I don't- I'm not like this and- I- fuck, Harry. I need this all _right now_ " _ _

__Harry kisses him rough, Louis is even rougher._ _

__Liam figures he should probably listen and put his ass at the end of the bed._ _

__Harry pulls away from him, looks him straight in the eye, "you okay?"_ _

__And Louis nods frantically. Harry smiles then, and eyes Liam._ _

__Louis looks at Liam as well, comes over to him._ _

__"Uh- put your ass like, pretty much off the bed. I'm gonna- well. Just. Do it."_ _

__And Liam tries not to get too curious, just puts his ass mostly off the bed, and Harry climbs up on top of him._ _

__Louis throws him the lube, and Harry is coating Liam with it faster than comprehendible. Liam just watches, watches Harry put just a bit more on himself and then takes hold of Liam and sinks down and _Oh_._ _

__Liam hasn't had that in way fucking too long._ _

__Harry sighs, smiles down at Liam._ _

__It's a little sensitive, a little too much due to his previous orgasm, but it's too much in a good way._ _

__"Right, love. Go ahead." Louis says softly, and Harry doesn't hesitate to grind down into Liam's lap._ _

__They both moan, deep and needy and god, it's so good. Harry keeps doing that- he doesn't lift up, he just keeps grinding down, barely coming up, and grinding down again. Liam isn't complaining._ _

__"Fuck- you're- you're good, Liam." Harry mumbles, eyes drawing tightly shut._ _

__Liam licks over his lip and lets his head fall back, notices the lights dim significantly._ _

__"Just a bit'a mood lighting," Louis says, which normally Liam would laugh at but he's a bit too far gone for that now_ _

__Then there's a bit of shuffling, Harry starts properly riding, which makes his face contort in the most beautiful ways. Then Harry is leaning down close to Liam's neck, talking quietly._ _

__"I really- fuck- I really like riding, Liam. And you're really fucking big and I-" he groans again- "it's so good, Liam. God, you have no idea."_ _

__Harry goes back up, and nods once. Liam has a feeling that wasn't just lust or dirty talking, but that Harry was genuinely reassuring him. Liam nods back. He really loves Harry._ _

__Just when Liam's getting a bit lost in the feeling of Harry, just overwhelmed by the heat of him, he feels a tongue lap at his perineum._ _

__Which, well._ _

__Liam doesn't exactly know how to handle it._ _

__His first thought is he's nervous, because that can't be hygienic, but, then he remembers the shower and realizes Louis must have planned this out very carefully according to Liam's nervous tendencies. And he loves Louis, too._ _

__Basically, Louis keeps progressing until little licks on his perineum turn into full blown rimming and Liam honestly has no idea what to do._ _

__It starts with a choked little yell, and clambering for a grip on the sheets. And Harry looks behind him, realizes what's going on, and smiles a wide, ridiculous smile. Louis actually fucking moans against his ass, like a lot, and Liam really can't even handle it._ _

__"I- Louis- it's too much." Liam gasps out, and Louis hums in response._ _

__He pulls away for a moment to say, "I know. You're okay, it's supposed to be too much."_ _

__And Liam doesn't know what the fuck that's supposed to mean but it doesn't help the fact that his brain is pretty much _dying_._ _

__Harry lifts himself almost all the way off then, and then sinks back down a lot quicker than Liam thought he would and he literally feels like he's spinning in circles, about to combust but it's such a nice feeling he can't do anything about it._ _

__He finally decides to stop trying to fight it, lay back and take what's given to him._ _

__So Louis keeps sucking and licking and nipping, and Harry bounces obscenely and grinds and it's perfect, he knew Louis and Harry good sex- just not like _this_. _ _

__Pretty soon, Harry is coming, head tilted back and colour flaring in his cheeks. Louis hums, maybe instinctively, hearing Harry sigh out, "Fuck." As he reaches his orgasm. Liam lifts his hips up some, filling Harry completely, making Harry's vision go sparkly magenta and mint green._ _

__Harry knows what he's suppose to do, and keeps riding, and Louis is getting a little desperate with this whole rimming thing and Liam's orgasm hits him like a fucking train. He doesn't even realize he's there until he is, and it's so nice, so much better than the first one. He hasn't come twice many times in his life but he never recalls it being like _this_. He's never tried ecstasy but he's pretty sure the high would feel something like this. _ _

__The first words he says when he's done, when he's droopy-eyed and pliant and fucked out, is "thank you." over and over again. Until Louis tells him to shut up, he deserved it._ _

__Harry chuckles, raises himself off Liam, stands by Louis who is now breathing rather heavily, with an erection that looks unbearably painful._ _

__"Lou, what- what d'ya want?"_ _

__He drapes his head on Harry's shoulder, and he's properly panting, saying something in a hushed voice into the curls by Harry's ear._ _

__Harry nods, quickly, scoops him up (Liam didn't realize he was that strong), and lays him out on the bed next to Liam._ _

__"Liam- just. Hand job. Yeah?" Harry nods at him, Liam nods back._ _

__Louis is giving Liam this look like he _needs_ this so much, and this whole thing was supposed to be about Liam, but Liam is more than glad to give that title up to Louis. _ _

__He realizes Harry is going down by his ass, and then he's licking and jesus, Louis must like rimming a whole fucking lot. Then it occurs to Liam that maybe he really, really does. And maybe that's why he gave it to Liam, because its a whole different kind of sex. It's fucking electrifying, you can't help but become aware of _every little thing_. And maybe that's why he did it to Liam, to make him so utterly overwhelmed so that he could finally have that build up, then release. And maybe that's why Louis likes it, because Louis likes being aware of everything and maybe he likes the chaos of feelings._ _

__He snaps out of it, looks back at Louis who now has his eyes closed, languid expression on his face. He looks like he's daydreaming, he's so tranquil. His eyelashes all dark and full and he's finally getting this relaxation, he's so pretty._ _

__Right, hand job._ _

__Liam wraps his hand around Louis's cock, starts by thumbing at the head which makes his back arch a bit. He opens his eyes then, and holds this eye contact with Liam that should be maybe a little awkward but it isn't, it's really reassuring and comforting and Liam feels like maybe he's egging Louis on, encouraging him through this stare._ _

__Louis swallows, parts his lips a bit, moans so soft and short. It's so different from Liam and Harry; instead of him displaying just how good everything feels, how amazing it all is, you can see it in his eyes._ _

__Louis starts squirming after a minute, writhing his hips back into Harry's mouth, and all of a sudden He's coming over Liam's hand- which. Liam never really thought he would want this, but apparently he did. Because he can't help but lean down and kiss Louis through his high, deep and comforting and he really loves Lou._ _

__Harry trails kisses up his thigh, up by his cock, starts lapping at the come on Louis's stomach which makes Louis sigh into the kisses._ _

__Harry's sort of. Well, perfect._ _

__Liam finally pulls away, to which Louis makes a pouty face and _God, Liam can't actually say no to that_ , so he leans back down and Louis makes a happy little sound into Liam's lips._ _

__Harry leaves, Liam can hear the padding of footsteps out the door, the running of water for a moment, and the padding of footsteps back in._ _

__Liam feels a warm flannel against his skin, around his bum and then on his crotch, and he wants to thank Harry. He really, genuinely adores these boys._ _

__Harry puts the flannel to Lou then, which makes Louis hum, finally separate from Liam._ _

__"Thank you love. So good, Haz."_ _

__Harry smiles, like Louis just made his day._ _

__Liam sits up, rubs his hands over his face._ _

__"I'll go get us all some boxers," Harry says, wanders off to their closet._ _

__Louis flickers his eyes to Liam._ _

__"You're- you know I can't stand to see you all stressy. I wasn't trying to, like, baby you or, like- fuck, I don't know. I just love you a lot, and I thought you needed it."_ _

__Liam nods, "I did."_ _

__Louis smiles a bit, "good then. I...it was alright?"_ _

__Liam chuckles, "more than alright," and he can't really help it when he leans back down to kiss Louis. He doesn't know why, exactly, he likes it. It's just- it's really comforting, and assuring, and neither Liam or Louis have ever been good with words to each other, so maybe this is just their way of conversation._ _

__Harry comes back in, and sighs, "kinda feeling like a third wheel, mates. Which-" he flops down on the bed next to Louis, pokes him in the chest when he separates from Liam- "is sorta funny, cause you're _my_ little Lewis." (Harry knows he's changed the pronunciation of his name, he did before _X Factor_ , but he just like "lew-is" or just plain "Lou" more than "Lou-ee") _ _

__"M'sorry love. Think I like snogging 'im more than you, though."_ _

__Harry smacks his side, Louis giggles, turns to kiss Harry hard._ _

__Liam gets up and slips on a pair of boxers while they roll around and kiss, goes out to the living room and puts in the first movie he finds, which happens to be _The Lion King_ , which makes Liam chuckle._ _

__Louis and Harry come out a moment later, hair mussed up and all sleepy smiles and droopy eyes._ _

__Louis plops down by Liam, snuggles up into his side. Harry curls up next to Louis, draws patters on Louis's tummy._ _

__Every once and a while Louis will kiss Liam on the cheek, slow and sweet. Or he'll play with Liam's hair, and it dawns on Liam._ _

__Louis likes making him feel loved. That's all. Maybe he remembers the feeling of not feeling special once, and can't stand to see anyone else go through that._ _

__And so even though he's got Harry, he likes taking care of Liam. Likes kissing him in front of Harry, to make sure Liam knows he's special. Liam smiles, kisses Louis back on the cheek._ _

__"Thank you, really." Liam whispers._ _

__Louis kisses him in response._ _

__Maybe this all doesn't make sense, maybe it shouldn't all work like this._ _

__But It doesn't have to make sense, it's home. And Liam doesn't plan on leaving it anytime soon._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Cool beans if you made it this far ur a real champ yay. My tumblr: idekniam.tumblr.com
> 
>  
> 
> Yep. 
> 
> I LOVE COMMENTS P L E A S E PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE THE TEENIEST COMMENT THEY LITERALLY MAKE MY DAY GUYS PLZ OKAY I LUB YOU LITTLE READER THANKS


End file.
